


Cat's, Lovebugs, and Tomatos. Crushes and Dating is confusing.

by SuperPervertInTraining



Series: Kwami swap [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien being a cutie, Alya being a bit nosy, Bisexual Character(s), Blushing, F/F, F/M, Kwami Swap, OT3, Oh and Mari who's also chat is suspicious that Adrien is Ladybug, Oneshot, and an overprotective friend, i think, reverse crush, secret admirer note, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Kwami swap, reverse crush au with slight genderbender elements that no one really asked for, but your getting anyway.</p><p>Or where Adrien's a cutie with a crush, Alya's a little nosy, Plagg's his cheeky self, and Tikki trys to be helpful. Also where the sweet tomato is female and Marinette's crushing and more then a bit confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's, Lovebugs, and Tomatos. Crushes and Dating is confusing.

Marinette frowned sticking her tongue out in concentration, completely ignoring the little black cat floating around her head begging for cheese. Absentmindedly she swatted her hand in his direction, “Stop begging you’ll get your cheese when I’m done with this.” She said between a mouth full of pins, “I need to finish this before school tomorrow.”

Plagg grumbled, but otherwise left her alone. He’d learned over their time together that once Marinette got some fashion idea in her head that he’d be left to his own devices until she finished. Settling himself on her bed he couldn’t help, but wonder what Tikki was up to.

* * *

Adrien mentally groaned as the make-up artist powdered up his face for whatever photoshoot his dad had him in today. Tikki sat in his pocket munching on a cookie he’d snuck from the buffet that the models were provided with- though he wasn’t really allowed sweets much… But since becoming Ladybug he’d gotten really good at sneaking them. Actually he’d taken to going to one of his classmates’ family bakery, the Dupain bakery was full of delicious treats. He and Tikki loved them plus there daughter- his classmate- Marinette was really cute and sweet and he had the biggest crush on her. Unfortunately, he was pretty sure she liked Ladybug, not him not really. He sighed causing the make-up artist to chastise him and tell him to be still.

* * *

“How do I look, Plagg?” Marinette said twirling in the skirt crop top combo she’d just finished. “I designed it after you.”

“If I say I like it do I get double my usual cheese portion?”

“Yes, fine. You’ll get double the cheese.”

“Then yes I like it.”

“Cheeky cat.”

“But I’m your cheeky cat and you love me!”

“Doesn’t changed the fact that your annoying, now stay here while I get you your cheese.” She said as she disappeared down the ladder.

* * *

“Nice outfit girl and are those abs I see? Lookin’ good girl.” Marinette smiled at her friend in thanks, “Chat Noir inspired?”

“Um yeah. I think she’s really cute.”

“But what about Ladybug? Wouldn’t mind getting some of that ass, I say Chat Noir’s one lucky cat.”

“Oh yeah, I guess she is.”

“You don’t think Ladybugs all that do you?”

“What? Well he’s very attractive, but I just like someone else…” She turned her head to try and hide her blush.

“Oh? And who’s this lucky boy that I have to threaten now? Is it Adrien? Cause that boy’s just as good looking as Ladybug.”

“Wha!? Alya don’t go threatening her! If you do that she’ll never like me!”

“Oh so play for that team hmm? Fine I won’t go threatening anyone, but at least tell me who’s managed to catch your picky eye.”

“I’m not picky- just selective.”

“That’s picky, but who is she?”

“Ugh fine, but please don’t tell anyone okay… It’s Nathania. Okay I told you!” Marinette said burying her face in her hands to hide her blush.

“Well you got good taste I’ll give you that.” Alya laughed, “Come let’s hurry and get to class.”

* * *

Adrien sighed as he slipped out of his hiding spot, _she doesn’t like me and she probably doesn’t even like boys…_ “Rejection hurts, Tikki and she didn’t even technically reject me.” He whispered. Tikki gave him a sad smile and gave him a pat on the cheek.

* * *

“Something wrong, my lord?” Chat noir purred as she landed next to him, all ready for their usual patrol.

“It’s nothing Chat…”

“Well it obviously something, but if you don’t want to talk about it you don’t have to. Just remember I’m here bugaboo.” She said with a kind smile.

“I just- today I learned the girl I like, likes another girl.”

“Is she dating this other girl?”

“No…”

“Well then you still might have a chance my lord. Any girl would be lucky to have such a kind boy as their boyfriend, or boy if you swing that way this kitty doesn’t judge would me a bit of a hypocrite. If you don’t want to be so out there, maybe try a secret admirer note? Anyone would love to have a secret admirer.”

Ladybug smile at her, “Thanks Chat.”

* * *

“Huh? A letter?”

“From a secret admirer too. Maybe it’s from Nath?” Alya said.

“Somehow I doubt it’s from her. I think it’s from a certain boy, but I’m not one hundred percent…”

“Do you like boys? Like that I mean.”

“I- I do.” She said with a blush. “I’d be blind to my own feelings if I said no.”

“Oh so you’ve got a double crush then?”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

“Don’t be like that! Come one tell your best friend.” Marinette just smirked and gently folded the note and place it in her bag.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.
> 
> Eh so this happen cause I was looking at kwami swap fanart and I drew some of that up and I wanted to write something for it, so here it is.


End file.
